¿Qué hubiera pasado si?
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué hubiera pasado si Kagome hubiese sido la que, borracha, se lanzara a los brazos de InuYasha y estuviera a punto de besarlo y no Sango? •Viñeta


**¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…?**

**Summary:** ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué hubiera pasado si Kagome hubiese sido la que, borracha, se lanzara a los brazos de InuYasha y estuviera a punto de besarlo y no Sango? •Viñeta

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo único**

— ¿Qué es esta niebla?—preguntó Kagome, sintiendo su vista distorsionada debido a la niebla.

—Aquí apesta a alcohol.—gruñó InuYasha tapándose la nariz.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

—Debemos estar atentos.—dijo Miroku.

Todos se pusieron en guardia. Sango preparó su hiraikotsu, Miroku se puso atento, InuYasha mantenía agarrada la empuñadura de su espada y Kagome estaba lista para tomar una de sus flechas.

— ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena!

Todos dieron un respingo y voltearon a ver solo para encontrarse a Sango bailando la macarena.

— ¡EHHHHH Macarena!

— ¡Sango número dos lista para la acción!—Shippô rápidamente se convirtió en Sango y comenzó a bailar con ella.

— ¡Sango número tres reirá para ustedes!—y así Hachi, el mapache, se convirtió en otra Sango y comenzó a reír como loco.

—O-Oigan, ¿cálmense, quieren?—les dijo el hanyô.

Todos parecían unos locos borrachos.

— ¡No aspiren la niebla! Su propósito es emborracharnos.

— ¡Tú cállate, Miroku! ¡Tú también estás borracho!—le gritó InuYasha.

—Ya sé, solo quería avisar.—dijo medio mareado.— ¡Sanguitooooooooo! ¡Déjame bailar contigo!—Miroku fue corriendo directo para ir a bailar con Sango.

— ¡No se acerque a mí, pervertido!

Se escuchó una estruendosa cachetada luego de que Miroku haya intentado propasarse con Sango de nuevo.

Al hanyô se le resbaló una gotita por la sien.

— ¡InuYasha!—volteó a ver rápidamente para encontrarse a una Kagom borracha y tambaleándose mientras caminaba hacía él.

—O-Oye, Kagome, ¿qué haces?

— ¡InuYasha!—la miko feliz se lanzó a sus brazos.—Quédate conmigo, InuYasha, olvídate de todos y quédate junto a mí.

Vio como Kagome cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro.

—Ka-Kagome, ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?—exclamó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Quiéreme, InuYasha, ¿Síiiiiii?

Completamente rojo vio como ella seguía acercándose, aunque estaba tan paralizado que no se movió ni un centímetro.

Sintió como los labios de ella se posaban sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos como platos sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo como ella le abrazaba por el cuello.

Todos los demás habían dejado de hacer sus cosas y los miraban con curiosidad.

Al final, guiado por un impulso, la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura y cerró los ojos, correspondiendo al beso.

— ¡Qué romántico!—chilló Sango.

Gracias a estas palabras el hanyô cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y se separó bruscamente dejando a una Kagome confundida.

—Así es, Sango, ¿por qué no lo hacemos nosotros también?

— ¡Es usted un pervertido!—chilló Sango al ver que él quería propasarse de nuevo y le lanzó su hiraikotsu.

Y entonces Miroku cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidido abrió su Kazaana y absorbió toda la niebla.

Una vez que todos recuperaron el mundo a la vista observaron que espiándolos había unos pequeños enanitos que al verse descubiertos, se asustaron.

— ¿Ustedes son los ermitaños del alcohol?—preguntó molesto el hanyô.

Los enanos se les quedaron viendo un momento y luego ya saben lo que sucedió.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Me duele la cabeza.—se quejó Sango, mientras bajaban las escaleras del templo.

—yo no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió.—dijo Kagome con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿N-No recuerdas… nada?—preguntó el hanyô nervioso.

La miko negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo importante?

— ¡N-No! No pasó nada.—dijo nervioso y sonrojado.

La miko se encogió de hombros, sin tener ganas de recibir una respuesta, ya que le dolía a horrores la cabeza.

—Bueno, debemos irnos.

Los demás asintieron y así abandonaron el templo del monje Mushin para continuar con su búsqueda.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues la verdad, desde que vi el capítulo 135 del anime me he preguntado qué pasaría si hubiera sido Kagome XD

¡Chaito!

Tsuki

**EDITADO: 09/10/2015**

**K.**


End file.
